VISTA ORAL
by Livia57adC
Summary: La relación de Harry y Draco está llena de discusiones y peleas por culpa de sus respectivos trabajos. Pero Draco siempre hace lo que cree que debe hacer, por mucho que a Harry le cabree.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling.

* * *

**VISTA ORAL**

Esta fría y nublada mañana de febrero los termómetros marcan 6ºC en Londres. A pesar de todo, Harry decide aparecerse en el centro y caminar el trecho que le separa del inicio de la entrada oficial al Ministerio de Magia, en ese pequeño y solitario callejón. Va con tiempo suficiente así que se detiene en un Starbucks y compra un Caramel Machiatto, su favorito: leche muy cremosa, manchada con espresso y vainilla, cubierta con su característico dibujo de caramelo. Dulce, cremoso e intenso. Justo lo que necesita para afrontar el duro día que le espera.

No lleva ni un año en su nuevo cargo de Jefe de Aurores y empieza a tener la sensación que han estado esperándole para hacerle estallar en la cara todos los problemas habidos y por haber. Esta misma mañana dos de sus hombres tienen una vista disciplinar ante el Wizengamot para responder a una acusación de hostigamiento y malos tratos. Aunque él, como su superior, debe estar presente de todos modos, le han enviado una "amable" citación en la se le indica que debe estar a disposición del tribunal para ser interrogado en caso de que éste así lo requiera.

Cuando por fin llega al Cuartel General de Aurores, después de dejarse engullir por un retrete y emerger en una de las chimeneas del Atrio, hacer una cola de casi cinco minutos para tomar uno de los veinte ascensores al fondo del vestíbulo, el vaso que contenía su Caramel Machiatto ya está vacío y completamente estrujado entre sus dedos. Harkiss y MacBoon le están esperando frente a su despacho, con caras de circunstancias, junto a Asgard Penrose, el asesor legal del departamento. Harkiss y MacBoon son veteranos en el cuerpo. Harry ha trabajado codo con codo con ambos cuando era un simple auror. Son buenos tipos, pero no puede ignorar que, a veces, también propensos a que se les vaya un poco la mano. Más a Harkiss que a MacBoon. Pero le han cubierto las espaldas en más de una ocasión y evitado que acabara en San Mungo víctima de algún doloroso maleficio o algo peor. Harry es de la opinión de que los trapos sucios se lavan en casa y si Harkiss y MacBoon han hecho algo que traspase la legalidad, es él quien debe encargarse de tomar medidas al respecto. No el Wizengamot. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos parece tarea imposible que el más mínimo desliz pase desapercibido ante el tribunal mágico. Harry está muy cabreado a causa de ello. Muchísimo más de lo que su dos aurores pueden sospechar, por motivos que tampoco pueden imaginar.

—Buenos días, Jefe.

Harry sólo gruñe. Inmediatamente MacBoom le tiende un machiatto, que el Jefe de Aurores acepta, a pesar de que saber que es de la cafetería del Ministerio y no le llega ni al culo del vaso al que hacen en el Starbucks. Los cuatro entran en el despacho.

—Deberíamos repasar nuestra defensa antes de la vista —dice Penrose.

—Muy bien, repasemos —acepta Harry en tono cansado tras sentarse en su sillón.

—Sólo le zarandeamos un poco, Jefe. Te lo juro.

El Jefe de Aurores le lanza a Harkiss una mirada escéptica.

—Que nos conocemos, Lorcan…

Le da un sorbo a su segundo machiatto y abre la carpeta que ha traía con él, exactamente igual a la de Penrose, y que ha dejado encima de la mesa. Mira su reloj. Tienen exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para concretar los últimos detalles de la maldita defensa.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cuando Harry y sus hombres llegan a la Sala del Tribunal Nº 5, en el nivel décimo del Ministerio, el Wizengamot ya está reunido en su totalidad. Hay dos sillas en el centro de la sala, afortunadamente sin cadenas, hacia las que se dirigen Harkiss y MacBoom con una expresión impenetrable en sus curtidos rostros. El Jefe de Aurores sabe que su día empeorará a partir del momento que confirme lo que ya sospecha. Y empeora. Muchísimo. Toma asiento junto a Penrose en una de las gradas laterales y maldice en silencio. En la grada de enfrente está sentado Gregory Goyle, visiblemente nervioso, acompañado de Millicent Bulstrode y una bruja entrada en años que, por el parecido físico, debe ser su madre.

Harry trata de mantener su mala leche bajo control, centrando la mirada a la derecha del fiscal, donde se ubican los miembros del Wizengamot que actuarán como jurado. No quiere mirarle. Tal vez, a sus treinta y siete años, Harry Potter sea el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia. Pero Draco Malfoy también es el miembro más joven en la historia del Wizengamot y uno de sus fiscales más hábiles y despiadados. Cuando sus miradas inevitablemente se cruzan, Harry sabe que tampoco habrá piedad en esta ocasión.

—Muy bien —proclama el secretario judicial—. Habiendo comparecido los acusados, podemos comenzar, señor fiscal.

Después sin dirigirse a nadie en particular en la sala, recita:

—Interrogadores: Draco Lucius Malfoy, fiscal de este Wizengamot; Carmilla Selwyn, Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y Marius Tiberius Thickey, Subsecretario del Ministro. Por la defensa: Asgard Penrose, asesor legal del Cuartel General de Aurores.

Draco Malfoy se levanta de su asiento con un fluido y elegante movimiento, que hace que su túnica ondee levemente. Hasta esta pomposa vestidura color ciruela le sienta bien al muy jodido, piensa Harry. Ahora lleva su platinado pelo muy corto, pero como siempre, impecablemente peinado. Ni un solo mechón fuera de lugar. El cuello de su camisa, blanco y almidonado, recoge el perfecto nudo de la corbata que cae, recta y lisa, entre las solapas de la túnica.

—Vista oral disciplinaria del día 14 de febrero —dice con voz alta y clara—, relativa a las acusaciones de hostigamiento y malos tratos, presentada por el señor Gregory Goyle, contra Lorcan Harkiss y Amadeus MacBoon, aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Malfoy toma un pergamino que el secretario judicial le tiende y lo despliega para proceder a su lectura.

—Según la declaración del señor Gregory Goyle, los hechos son los siguientes:

"Hallándose la tarde del día 10 de febrero paseando tranquilamente por la calle principal de Hogsemeade, se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos aurores que, al verle, le dieron el alto y le preguntaron de muy malos modos cuál era el motivo de su presencia en el pueblo. El señor Goyle respondió que simplemente tomarse una copa en Las Tres Escobas, hacia cuyo establecimiento se dirigía. No contentos con su respuesta, los aurores profirieron varios insultos y amenazas, conminándole a abandonar el pueblo. Finalmente, le dejaron marchar, aunque le siguieron a cierta distancia hasta la taberna que regenta Madame Rosmerta.

Mientras el señor Goyle se encontraba tranquilamente tomando su bebida en el local, los antes mencionados aurores aparecieron de nuevo y, sin razón alguna, le invitaron a salir, a lo cual el señor Goyle se negó. Le sacaron a la fuerza y le arrastraron hasta el callejón detrás de la taberna, donde le golpearon repetidas veces".

Malfoy enrolla parsimoniosamente el pergamino y se lo entrega al secretario. Después dirige a los dos aurores una mirada glacial.

—Con la venia del tribunal… —empieza a hablar Penrose, quien se ha situado de pie tras las dos sillas de sus defendidos.

—Deberá esperar a que este tribunal termine con el interrogatorio, señor Penrose —le corta Malfoy en un tono tan helado como la mirada que también le dirige al asesor.

Penrose se calla de mala gana. Pero sabe que no les beneficiará en nada indisponerse con el fiscal antes de tiempo.

—Auror MacBoon —habla Malfoy de nuevo— ¿se encontraban usted y su compañero el día de autos en Hogsmeade?

—Sí, señor —responde éste con voz firme.

—¿Y es cierto que detuvieron al señor Goyle cuando éste se dirigía a Las Tres Escobas?

—Sí, señor, lo es.

Malfoy esboza una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Para evitar futuros altercados.

Malfoy alza una ceja, como si no comprendiera las palabras del auror.

—¿Futuros altercados? Me temo que no le entiendo.

MacBoon carraspea un poco, incómodo. A pesar de todo, responde:

—Todo el mundo sabe que el señor Goyle tiene cierta propensión a causar problemas cuando está bebido.

—¿El señor Goyle estaba bebido cuando le dieron el alto en Hogsmeade?

Renuente, el auror tiene que reconocer que no, no lo estaba.

—¿Y es cierto que le amenazaron y usted particularmente le llamó "desecho de mortífago borracho"?

Mientras MacBoon niega rotundamente haber pronunciado jamás tales palabras, en la grada Harry cierra los ojos y desea que la tierra se lo trague. O mejor, que se trague a esos dos imbéciles. Como Penrose no se aplique a fondo, esto pronto se convertirá en el consabido circo sobre malvados aurores que acosan a pobres ex mortífagos arrepentidos que no se meten con nadie. Harry se conoce demasiado bien la trama de esta historia por haberla vivido demasiadas veces ya. Dirige la mirada hacia Malfoy, quien sin duda se halla en su salsa, disfrutando enormemente del interrogatorio. ¡Cómo no! Siempre es él quien monta estos circos de tres pistas en los que acaba haciendo bailar a todo el mundo al son que él toca.

—Le aconsejamos que se marchara a casa, nada más —está corroborando en este momento Harkiss.

—Sin embargo, le siguieron…

—Sí, señor.

Malfoy pone suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios, como si estuvieran meditando profundamente su siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces —dice—, ¿debo entender que el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio ha dado orden de seguir a todo parroquiano con intención de tomarse una copa por si acaba emborrachándose y alterando la paz pública? —Malfoy sonríe con cierto cinismo— ¿O esa orden se restringe solamente a personas que lleven ciertos tatuajes en su brazo?

Bien, ya le ha metido a él en la pista central, piensa Harry cabreado.

—¡Esto está completamente fuera de lugar! —rechaza Penrose, enfadado.

Carmilla Selwyn le susurra algo a Malfoy, que a éste no parece agradarle demasiado. Sin embargo, asiente.

—Que el secretario no tenga en cuenta mi última pregunta —ordena a regañadientes.

Penrose parece tranquilizarse, pero Harry sabe que sólo se trata de una tregua. Malfoy todavía no ha terminado con ellos. El fiscal reanuda su interrogatorio, ahora dirigido exclusivamente a Harkiss.

—¿Estaba ebrio el señor Goyle cuando usted y su compañero aparecieron en Las Tres Escobas?

—Sí, señor, lo estaba.

—¿Y estaba causando algún altercado que alterara la paz pública?

—No, señor —responde Harkiss a contrapecho.

—¿Les pidió Madame Rosmerta, la dueña de la taberna, que lo sacaran de su local?

—No, señor. No hacía falta. Ella se mostró claramente aliviada de que nos lo lleváramos de su establecimiento.

—¿Se lo dijo con palabras?

—No, señor. Pero no habría sido la primera vez que el señor Goyle acabara destrozando parte del mobiliario de la taberna por culpa de su embriaguez. Ha habido episodios similares en el Caldero Chorreante en Londres y en el Cabeza de Puerco, también en Hogsmeade.

—Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el señor Goyle estaba tranquilamente sentado con su bebida, sin molestar a nadie —insiste Malfoy y añade con ironía—: Y uno de los principales motivos de acudir a una taberna es el de beber…

—El señor Goyle ha sido detenido siete veces en los últimos dos meses por alterar el orden público —señala Harkiss, a todas luces haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dominarse.

—Y qué casualidad que cinco de esas siete veces hayan sido usted y su compañero quienes realizaran la detención…

Y Malfoy está, sin lugar a dudas, tratando de sacarle de sus casillas y obtener así una evidencia del carácter violento del auror. Harry sabe que el fiscal es insuperable a la hora de hacer perder los nervios a la gente. Empezando por él mismo.

—Sin embargo, en esta última ocasión, se les fue un poco la mano, ¿verdad? —está preguntando Malfoy ahora.

Ninguno de los dos aurores responde de inmediato. Malfoy, con una nueva sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, les recuerda:

—El señor Goyle ha declarado que le golpearon repetidas veces.

—Sólo forcejeamos un poco —responde MacBoom, antes de que su compañero explote—. El señor Goyle ofreció resistencia.

Malfoy menea la cabeza con un mohín de preocupación en su rostro.

—El señor Goyle ofreció resistencia a dejarse detener sin motivo…

—Con la venia del tribunal —interviene entonces Penrose.

Y mientras el asesor de su departamento y Malfoy se enzarzan en una serie de argumentos legales, Harry se entretiene examinando a Goyle, quien parece totalmente desolado. Y el Jefe de Aurores se encuentra pensando, _pobre desgraciado… _Sabe muy bien por qué Goyle bebe. Qué tipo de penas, o más bien fantasmas, ahoga a costa de ingerir cantidades desorbitadas de alcohol.

—… o es que tal vez nuestro Jefe de Aurores se está aburriendo tanto que prefiere entretenerse pensando en sus cosas antes que prestar atención a este Tribunal…

Harry se sacude como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Malfoy le mira con expresión burlona, mientras Penrosa le hace apresurados gestos para que se ponga en pie.

—Mis disculpas al Tribunal —se excusa.

—Bienvenido entre nosotros, Jefe Potter —le saluda jocosamente Malfoy—. Ya que ahora contamos con toda su atención, tal vez pueda respondernos algunas preguntas.

—Estoy a su disposición —trata de no gruñir Harry.

—Lo sé —sonríe el fiscal.

—A disposición del Tribunal —puntualiza Harry.

—También lo sé —sigue sonriendo Malfoy.

Y Harry sólo puede pensar,_ cabrón._

—No es la primera vez que se acusa a su departamento de hostigamiento, Jefe Potter.

—Y seguramente no será la última, fiscal Malfoy. Hay gente que, obviamente, necesita algo en qué ocupar su tiempo.

—Espero que no esté insinuando que estamos haciéndole perder el suyo…

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, fiscal Malfoy, puesto que soy consciente del valor que también tiene _su tiempo_ y estoy por considerar que es casi un honor que se lo dedique con tanta vehemencia _a mi_ departamento.

Esta vez Carmilla Selwyn carraspea audiblemente antes de detener el diálogo, para ella sin sentido, entre los dos hombres.

—Jefe Potter —habla la bruja—, lo que preocupa a este tribunal, es la marcada tendencia de alguno de sus hombres a excederse en el cumplimiento de su deber.

—Lo comprendo —responde respetuosamente Harry—. No puedo negar que en alguna ocasión haya habido un exceso de celo. Sin embargo, me gustaría recordarle a este tribunal que hace un mes escaso, el auror Banges pasó dos semanas en San Mungo debido a las contusiones y a algún que otro hueso roto, gentileza del señor Goyle durante un altercado en el Cabeza de Puerco.

Hay un pequeño murmullo entre los miembros del tribunal. A pesar de todo, Malfoy sigue manteniendo su sonrisita suficiente en los labios.

—El deber de mi departamento, además de intervenir en un altercado o delito que se esté produciendo o se haya producido, es también el de tratar de anticiparlo y evitarlo.

Malfoy, que ha vuelto a sentarse, se apoya indolentemente en los brazos de su sillón antes de decir:

—Pues sería maravilloso que su departamento fuera capaz de anticiparse a los robos que están asolando a nuestra comunidad últimamente, Jefe Potter. ¿Necesita más medios? ¿Una bola de cristal, tal vez?

Harry cuenta mentalmente hasta diez.

—No tener que destinar efectivos a resolver altercados causados por el mal beber de algunos, sería mucho más práctico que una bola de cristal, fiscal Malfoy.

Carmilla Selwyn vuelve a carraspear. A su parecer, seguir alargando la vista no tiene ya mucho sentido. Acabará en la consabida bronca entre el fiscal y el Jefe de Aurores. Todavía no comprende como les tiene tanta paciencia…

—Ofrézcanos sus conclusiones, señor Malfoy —ordena, más que pide.

El aludido vuelve a levantarse y encara a los dos aurores sentados frente al tribunal con expresión apocalíptica.

—Después de escuchar a los acusados, los argumentos del asesor Penrose y las _amenas_ explicaciones del Jefe Potter, mantengo mi acusación de malos tratos y pido una suspensión de tres meses de empleo y sueldo para el auror Harkiss y el auror MacBoon.

Finalmente, y tras un nuevo escarceo en términos legales entre Malfoy y Penrose, el tribunal vota y reduce la suspensión de Harkiss y MacBoon a sólo un mes. Harry abandona la sala sin volver la vista atrás.

Cuando esa noche Harry se aparece en su apartamento está agotado, a pesar de no haberse movido de su despacho. Se ha dedicado a resolver burocracia, cosa que le cansa mucho más que una persecución en escoba por todo Londres. Ha recibido varios memorándums voladores de color púrpura a lo largo del día, pero los ha lanzado todos directamente a la papelera. Y a los que han insistido en salir de ella, los ha quemado.

—Vamos, no me jodas… —murmura entre dientes al darse cuenta de que su hogar no está exactamente igual a como lo ha dejado esa mañana.

El salón-comedor, la estancia principal de la vivienda, aparece pulcramente ordenado. La mesa está puesta para dos. Hay un estilizado candelabro de cristal de dos velas, que están encendidas y un largo y estrecho jarrón, también de cristal, con una hermosa rosa roja en él. Tampoco reconoce ni la vajilla ni los cubiertos como suyos, demasiado elegantes y sin la menor duda excesivamente caros. De la cocina llega un delicioso olor que hace que su estómago gruña.

Draco sale en ese momento de la cocina, con una botella de vino en la mano y un sacacorchos en la otra. Esboza una dulce sonrisa al ver a su amante, duramente contrastada por la expresión huraña en el rostro de Harry.

—Ya estás aquí… —le saluda, dando un paso hacia él con la intención de darle un beso.

Pero Harry niega con la cabeza, deteniéndole, y abandona la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una buena ducha. Tal vez así logrará tranquilizarse y comprender qué coño hace Draco en su apartamento precisamente esta noche. Se toma su tiempo, reacio a llegar al momento de tener que enfrentarse a él. Porque acabarán discutiendo.

Cuando veinte minutos después regresa al salón-comedor, Draco le está esperando sentado a la mesa. Ha servido el vino. Harry nota que ahora hay una fuente tapada esperando junto al candelabro. Y que otra hermosa rosa roja descansa sobre la servilleta de su plato. Se sienta con las mandíbulas apretadas, dirigiéndole a su amante una mirada recalcitrante.

—No has contestado ninguna de mis notas… —le recrimina Draco suavemente.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta Harry, su tono seco, hasta cierto punto despectivo— No me apetecía leer ninguna estúpida excusa. Y que yo sepa, tú jamás te disculpas.

Coge la rosa y la lanza fuera de su plato. La flor pierde unos cuantos pétalos en su violento choque contra el mantel. Pensaba que la ducha le habría ayudado a relajarse; pero ver a Draco sentado ahí, tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, es más de lo que su debilitada paciencia puede soportar ya a esas horas.

—Me has dejado sin dos de mis hombres en el peor momento. Y lo sabes —aparta la mirada de la maltrecha rosa y la dirige hacia el hombre sentado frente a él, que también se ha quedado observando la flor con expresión dolida—. Todavía no puedo enviar a Banges a ninguna misión de campo y Dagworth y Rabnott están de vacaciones porque ya no podía retrasar más el momento de concedérselas —Harry guarda un breve silencio para tomar aire antes de decir—: Podías haber declinado este caso a favor de Hopkins o Larke. Pero, no, tenías que ser tú y joderme.

Draco deja escapar el aire despacio, suavemente, dispuesto a no entrar al trapo de su amante esta noche. No quiere discutir. Ya contaba con que Harry no le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Pero siempre logra calmarle. Siempre encuentra la manera…

—Prometimos no mezclar nuestra vida privada con la profesional —le recuerda al auror, tomando su copa de vino, dándole un pequeño sorbo—. Y sabes perfectamente lo que me gusta joderte— añade después con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Por eso tú has sentido la imperiosa necesidad de seguir a pies juntillas tus propias normas y mezclar a tu amigo Goyle con tu desempeño profesional —acusa Harry sin hacer el menor caso a la última aseveración de Draco—. No puedes andar eternamente detrás de él, sacándole las castañas del fuego cada vez que se mete en problemas. Siento mucho que Crabbe se quemara en esa sala. Siento mucho que Goyle no haya podido superarlo. Pero quien más quien menos ha tenido que lidiar con sus propias mierdas y seguir adelante, Draco. Goyle debería aprender a hacerlo con las suyas. Y tú también.

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Draco. Sabe perfectamente que Harry se está refiriendo a cierto tatuaje que, bastante menos visible, sigue decorando el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo. Bebe un poco más de vino y después dirige la mirada hacia su amante. Harry se ve cansado. Esas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, las que han aparecido a los pocos meses de acceder a su nuevo cargo, se dibujan todavía más oscuras bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Pero sus pupilas tienen ese brillo combativo que amenaza con convertir la discusión en una pelea en toda regla. No eran esos precisamente sus planes para la velada que está teniendo lugar…

—Así que… —empieza a decir muy despacio, dándole vueltas a la copa entre sus manos—… piensas que todavía estoy lleno de mierda…

Harry suelta un resoplido.

—No tergiverses mis palabras, Draco. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien mencionó a "personas que lleven ciertos tatuajes en su brazo". Y debo añadir que, lo pienses realmente o no, la insinuación que las acompañó fue bastante desagradable.

—Y tampoco sabes lo que pienso realmente… —esta vez Draco imprime cierto desdén a la frase.

Harry parece cada vez más fuera de sí.

—Lo único que sé, Draco, es que te encanta complicarme la vida —responde el auror, más envarado todavía.

Draco dirige la mirada hacia la deshojada rosa durante unos breves segundos y después se levanta con mucha calma, colocando la silla perfectamente en su sitio. Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea acudir al apartamento de Harry esta noche. Tenía que haber previsto el enojo, la frustración, la rabia del auror al verse con las manos atadas una vez más. Gracias a él. Quizás Harry y él son sencillamente incompatibles y ha llegado la hora de reconocerlo. Draco no puede dejar de ser como es; de hacer las cosas como él cree que debe hacerlas, caiga quien caiga; guste o no guste. Y Harry… Harry se toma las cosas siempre a la tremenda. No tiene término medio. O estás con él o contra él. Es demasiado susceptible e intolerante en ocasiones. Y sí, es probable que él tenga todavía mucha mierda en su vida a la que no se quiere enfrentar. Pero ese es otro asunto.

—No estaba dentro de mis objetivos el de complicarte la vida, Harry. Pero si es eso lo único que consigo… —las mandíbulas de Draco se tensan de tal forma que tarda unos segundos en poder terminar la frase—… tal vez deberías replantarte por qué sigues conmigo.

Harry resopla de nuevo.

—No dramatices, Draco.

—¿Por qué? —su voz ha recuperado el tono frío y desabrido por el cual es conocido—Tú no has parado de hacerlo desde que has llegado.

Se dirige hacia el sofá, donde ha dejado su americana pulcramente plegada, y se la pone. Después se vuelve hacia Harry, que le observa desde la mesa con una expresión a medio camino entre el cabreo y la incredulidad.

—Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo, ¿no crees?

Harry se echa hacía atrás en su silla y clava en él la maldita mirada de Jefe de Aurores que a Draco le molestaba tanto.

—Tal vez —responde

Draco asiente levemente con la cabeza y desaparece.

A la mañana siguiente los acontecimientos se precipitan de tal forma, que durante los siguientes días Harry no será capaz de recordar su conversación con Draco.

El Jefe de Aurores no ha dormido bien. Aunque sería más correcto decir que ha dormido más bien poco. La de la noche anterior no ha sido la primera discusión que Draco y él han mantenido desde que empezaron su relación. Pero esta vez siente que han traspasado una línea que había permanecido invisible entre ellos hasta este momento. Ni el Caramel Machiatto que se ha tomado a primera hora de la mañana ha sido capaz de mejorar su humor. Y, seguramente, tampoco es el mejor día para que a Nicholas Nutcombe, el dueño de la tienda de Calderos del Callejón Diagon, se le ocurra experimentar con un equipo muggle para la construcción de sus calderos. Concretamente con un equipo de oxicorte, que está compuesto por un soplete y dos bombonas de acero con dos gases comprimidos a muy alta presión y muy inflamables como son el oxígeno y el acetileno. E intentar mezclar magia en el proceso es la última mala idea que tendrá en su vida.

La explosión es tan espectacular que, aparte de arrasar la Tienda de Calderos y al propio señor Nutcombe, destroza las tiendas colindantes y buena parte del Caldero Chorreante, cuya entrada se encuentra muy cerca del detonado negocio. En el mundo mágico no hay una unidad contra incendios propiamente dicha, así que todos los efectivos del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, y del Cuartel General de Aurores son movilizados bajo el mando del Jefe de Aurores. Ante la imposibilidad de sofocar las llamas con la rapidez necesaria, que avanzaban sin piedad amenazando con devorar el Callejón Diagon entero, Harry se ve obligado a reclamar cuanta varita esté disponible en el Ministerio para lanzar cualquier hechizo capaz de contener y apagar las virulentas llamas. Los propietarios de los negocios amenazados, como George y Ron Wealsey se unen a ellos sin pensárselo dos veces. Los sanadores de San Mungo, que han aparecido inmediatamente después de los efectivos de Ministerio, no dan abasto a retirar heridos y a atender ciudadanos presos de ataques de histeria y pánico.

—¡Jefe Potter!

Adamina Vogler, la Jefa del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, llega corriendo, cubriéndose nariz y boca con un pañuelo otrora blanco, ahora tan tiznado como su rostro.

—Deberíamos centrar esfuerzos en el Emporio de la Lechuza, si conseguimos detener las llamas allí, evitaremos que salte a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos —jadea—. Allí todo quemará con mucha más facilidad…

Como si todo no estuviera quemando con demasiada facilidad ya… Pero Harry asiente.

—¡Harkiss! —grita, apartando su propio pañuelo de nariz y boca—. Encárgate de comprobar cómo van los trabajos por la parte de Charing Cross Road. Llévate a cuantos puedas de la oficina de desmemorizantes y de la escuadra de inversión de magia accidental. Que monten las distracciones que se les ocurran…

El Jefe de Aurores ha convocado a todos sus efectivos, tanto a los que están de vacaciones como a los suspendidos. Sigue a la carrera a la Jefa del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, ambos intentando no tragar más humo del necesario, para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que las llamas han llegado ya al Emporio de la Lechuza. Varias personas están sacando jaulas a la calle.

—¡Simplemente suéltenlas! —ordena Harry a gritos, refiriéndose a las lechuzas.

Él mismo entra en la tienda para instar tanto a la dueña, que está histérica, como a los magos y brujas que la están ayudando, a que salgan del establecimiento lo antes posible. La pared colindante con Retales y Cintas de Calidad, está completamente en llamas y no tardará en derrumbarse. Mueve su varita con rapidez y las puertas de las jaulas que aún quedan dentro, se abren. Golpea algunas con la mano, y las asustadas lechuzas emprenden el vuelo en medio de un nervioso ulular. En ese momento Dagworth aparece en la puerta, haciéndole grandes gestos con las manos.

—¡Jefe! ¡Esto se viene abajo!

Harry azuza a la última lechuza y sale a toda prisa de la tienda. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido…

Durante la semana que permanece en el hospital, la única noticia que tiene de Draco es un ramo de flores con una nota que dice: "_Te deseo una pronta recuperación. Draco_". Pero no es hasta tres días después que puede recordar quién es el tal Draco. Cuando regresa a su apartamento, aparte de las señales de algunas contusiones en el rostro y del mechón de pelo que le falta, justo en la coronilla, donde lleva trece puntos de sutura, nada más denota que se le ha derrumbado media pared ardiendo encima.

—¿A qué huele aquí? —pregunta Hermione, arrugando la nariz.

La mesa sigue puesta. La única diferencia es que las rosas se han marchitado y que lo que hubiera bajo la fuente, se ha podrido.

—No te preocupes —responde Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Después limpiaré.

Ella hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no le importa hacerlo por él.

—¿Tuviste una cena romántica? —Hermione alza ambas cejas— ¿Con Draco?

Harry estira las piernas en el sofá mientras reconoce:

—No creo que pueda clasificarla de romántica, precisamente.

—¿Discutisteis?

—Más o menos.

No parece que Harry se encuentre muy dispuesto a compartir lo que haya pasado entre Malfoy y él, así que Hermione no insiste y empieza a recoger la mesa. Hace desaparecer los apestosos restos de comida y levita la fuente hasta la cocina para lavarla después. Coloca cuidadosamente las finas copas de cristal sobre el aparador y cuando saca la segunda servilleta, para apilar los dos platos junto a las copas, un pequeño estuche salta de entre sus pliegues, con una nota prendida a él.

—Harry…

—Mmm…

—Creo que deberías ver esto. Estaba debajo de una de las servilletas…

El auror abre los ojos y se encuentra a su amiga de pie junto al sofá, casi encima de él, tendiéndole un pequeño estuche negro. Se incorpora un poco, cosa que Hermione aprovecha para sentarse a sus pies.

—Nunca pensé que Malfoy pudiera ser tan romántico —dice—. Lo digo por la nota.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, amor".

Harry dirige la mirada hacia su amiga, confundido.

—¿Cuando… cuando fue San Valentín, Hermione?

—El jueves pasado, tonto. ¿No tuvisteis una especie de cena romántica… o algo así?

¡San Valentín! Todo ese despliegue por parte de Draco no había sido una especie de montaje para hacerle olvidar el cabreo de la vista, sino porque era el día de San Valentín.

—¡Ábrelo! —se impacienta Hermione. Siente una gran curiosidad por saber el tipo de regalo que Malfoy ha elegido para Harry.

El auror lo hace, tan intrigado como la bruja. Draco jamás le ha regalado nada. Tampoco él lo ha hecho. Su relación consiste en sexo, discusiones, más sexo y algún que otro rato de placentera tranquilidad. O esa era la impresión que tenía hasta este preciso momento.

En el interior de la cajita hay un hermoso fénix de oro, con las alas desplegadas, cuyos ojos son dos pequeños rubíes.

—¡Dios mío! —exclama Hermione— ¿No es como el que llevas tatuado en el hombro? ¡Es un broche precioso! —mira a Harry sin poder evitar un poco de emoción en su voz— ¿Crees que estaba tratando de decirte algo?

El auror cierra bruscamente el estuche, sobresaltando a la bruja.

—Tengo que devolvérselo —musita Después mira a su amiga con aire de culpabilidad—. Decidimos darnos un tiempo.

Hermione frunce el ceño y Harry tiembla.

—¿Daros un tiempo en el sentido de "vamos a ver qué pasa"? ¿O daros un tiempo como una manera menos traumática de decir "adiós muy buenas y si te he visto no me acuerdo"?

Harry se deja caer nuevamente de espaldas en el sofá.

—En realidad, no lo sé.

—Deberías, tú estabas allí…

Hermione suspira. ¡Hombres! ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser siempre tan idiotas?

—Bien —dice levantándose y alisando su falda—. Te recuerdo que dentro de quince días será el cumpleaños de Shackelbolt y siempre ofrece una recepción en el Ministerio para celebrarlo. Si te interesa de verdad —y está claro que se refiere a Draco—, yo de ti intentaría hacer algo de provecho con ese broche… antes de devolverlo.

Después de lo acaecido en el Callejón Diagon, el Ministro ha estado considerando muy seriamente suspender la habitual recepción del día de su cumpleaños. Pero debido a que ya se han cursado las invitaciones casi un mes antes y acudirán a ella varias delegaciones extranjeras con las que el Ministerio mantenía muy buenas relaciones, se decide optar por un acto más sobrio y más breve.

Harry ha combinado pantalones y camisas hasta volverse loco. Principalmente porque todos los pantalones son negros y las camisas blancas. Ha prestado atención a cada detalle, como lo hubiera hecho Draco. Y ha prendido el broche en su túnica de gala, dispuesto a arrastrarse hasta redimir su parte de culpa.

El Jefe de Aurores está preparado para rendir disculpas, dejarse machacar un poco y, si es necesario, rogar un poco también. Pero no para ver llegar a Draco acompañado de Astoria Greengrass. Una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, desde la distancia, es todo lo que recibe de su ex amante. Lo peor de todo es que Greengrass va colgada de su brazo como si Draco fuera de su entera propiedad.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de esos dos. Los Malfoy y los Greengrass, habían acordado el matrimonio entre sus hijos, casi recién terminada la guerra. Draco y Astoria habían salido oficialmente durante algún tiempo, mientras él empezaba y terminaba su carrera de leyes mágicas. Es decir, durante tres años. Después, Draco se había marchado durante un año a Estados Unidos, donde había terminado su licenciatura. Cuando había regresado, lejos de hacerlo con el _Sí, quiero_ en los labios, como las dos familias esperaban, rompió el compromiso. El asunto fue la comidilla del mundo mágico durante semanas y ocupó la portada de El Profeta día sí y día también. No se supo con exactitud cuál había sido la causa que había llevado al joven heredero a poner fin a su relación con la menor de los Greengrass. Pero algunos sospecharon que tenía mucho que ver con el amigo americano que Malfoy se había traído del otro lado del Atlántico. Se decía, también, que ella había permanecido soltera todos esos años con la esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión.

Que ahora Draco se presente en la recepción del Ministro acompañado por Astoria es un golpe bajo, muy bajo, al entender de Harry.

—¿Le corto los huevos ya, o espero a después del brindis? —pregunta Hermione con una expresión especialmente sádica en su rostro.

—¿Se los corté yo a Ron cuando te dejó?

Ella suspira.

—Está bien, habla con él —acepta la bruja—. Más le vale tener una buena excusa.

Se agarra al brazo de Harry y le arrastra con decisión hasta donde se encuentra la pareja en este momento, hablando con el Ministro.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Ministro —felicitan los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione, Harry—sonríe Kingslely—. Me alegra comprobar que sigues de una pieza —añade dando unos golpecitos en el hombro del Jefe de Aurores.

—Gracias, señor.

Harry puede sentir los ojos de Draco sobre él, a pesar de que todavía no le ha dirigido la mirada. Y también cómo Hermione se está colgado de su brazo como si quisiera arrancárselo.

—¿Sabíais que Draco está planeando abandonarnos? —continua hablando el Ministro, con un leve deje de disgusto en la voz—. Parece que le seduce más el sector privado…

Esta vez Harry sí mira a Draco. El otro mago tiene las mandíbulas tensas y un nosequé en la mirada difícil de descifrar. La voz cantarina y _demasiado_ suave de Greengrass interviene en la conversación antes de que ninguno de los dos encuentre algo que decir.

—Mi padre le ha hecho una maravillosa oferta en su bufete y Draco está _casi _a punto de aceptar, ¿verdad, querido?

Draco se aclara un poco la garganta antes de decir, en un tono tan neutro que es imposible adivinar cualquier tipo de emoción en él:

—Lo estoy considerando.

Greengrass hace un mohín que a lo mejor a alguien que no sea Harry o Hermione, le habría podido parecer gracioso.

—Al fin y al cabo todo quedaría en familia… —insinúa.

Hermione caza al vuelo una copa de la bandeja del camarero que en ese momento pasa junto a ellos, y vacía la mitad de un trago.

—Pues no sabes cómo vamos a echarte de menos —le dedica a Draco una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bebe un poco más de su copa—. Y puede que tú eches de menos alguna cosa también, ¿verdad, Harry?

El auror no puede sentirse más incómodo. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota?, se pregunta. La mirada de Draco, gris y fría, le hunde el estómago hasta las costillas. Después observa con preocupación la copa ya vacía de su amiga.

—Hermione… —sisea.

—No sufras —dice ella, despreocupada—, necesito algo más de una copa para que me tiemble el pulso…

Hace un pequeño ademán a uno de los camareros para que se acerque.

—Y bien, querida, ¿para cuando el anuncio oficial? —pregunta con cierto retintín, ya con una nueva copa en la mano.

Greengrass se ruboriza coquetamente.

—Pronto, espero —reconoce, inclinando un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco.

Entonces Harry hace dos cosas, ambas de forma discreta e imperceptible. La primera detener la mano de Hermione, que ya está en el pequeño bolsillo del vestido de noche donde guarda su varita. Por lo visto, ha decidido no esperar al brindis. La segunda, extender su propia mano hacia Malfoy y estrechársela.

—Os deseo mucha suerte, Malfoy.

Después toma del brazo a Hermione, antes de que se le quiebre la voz, o decida ahogar a Astoria Greengrass con sus propias manos y su desempeño como Jefe de Aurores termine mucho peor de lo que ya ha empezado. Esta vez es él quien arrastra a su amiga para dirigirse hasta una de las chimeneas más próximas, a pesar de las desabridas protestas de ella.

Un poco más allá, Draco abre su mano para contemplar el hermoso fénix de alas abiertas y ojos de rubí que Harry ha dejado discretamente en ella.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco está seguro que el mundo mágico se quedará sin pergaminos antes de que su Jefe de Aurores se digne a abrir siquiera una de las cientos de notas que le ha enviado. Susceptible, intolerante y testarudo. Ése es Harry Potter. Y él, un cretino engreído, imprudente y rencoroso. En algún momento, hasta ha tenido la traumática tentación de golpearse la cabeza contra algo, al estilo elfo doméstico. Jamás se había sentido tan dolido y desgraciado como en el instante justo de abrir la mano y encontrar en ella el broche que había hecho hacer expresamente para Harry. Sentimientos que se unían al agravio y a la frustración de no haber recibido noticias de su amante al día siguiente de su inexistente cena. Harry tenía que haber encontrado el broche, haber leído la nota. ¡Había escrito la palabra amor! El auror tenía que haberse lanzado a sus brazos o haberle tirado el broche a la cara. A su parecer, no había más opciones tratándose de Harry. Pero no había sucedido ninguna de las dos cosas. Draco le había concedido, a su parecer, un más que razonable margen de tiempo, debido a lo sucedido al día siguiente en el Callejón Diagon. Y cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, el muy desgraciado aparecía en la recepción del Ministro con el broche prendido en su túnica de gala.

No sabe cómo se las está componiendo Harry para que no coincidan en la cafetería, en los ascensores o en un vestíbulo lleno de magos y brujas a las nueve de la mañana, en el que uno puede encontrarte hasta a su sastre. Pero desde la noche de la recepción del Ministro, Harry Potter se ha vuelto invisible para él. Nunca está en su oficina cuando busca sorprenderlo en ella; siempre acaba de marcharse de cualquier reunión a la que Draco sabe que asiste; y ha bloqueado las protecciones mágicas de su apartamento para que ya no pueda aparecerse en él. Tampoco está muy seguro que pedirle ayuda a Granger sea una buena idea. La última vez que se ha cruzado con ella en un pasillo, la bruja ha farfullado algo sobre hechizos de impotencia o diffindos corta huevos, Draco no está muy seguro de cual de las dos cosas. Pero, por el cariño que le tiene a sus partes más íntimas, la prudencia dicta no acercarse a Granger bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Después de un mes, Draco casi desea que Greg haga alguna de sus habituales tonterías y ese par de inútiles aurores vuelvan a pasarse de la raya…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Pitt Bourke es un hombre insulso, de rostro alargado y mirada apagada. Siempre tiene la misma expresión. Cuando le tiende al Jefe Aurores la citación que debe entregarle en mano, su tono de voz no difiere demasiado de la monótona y aburrida modulación que Harry ya ha oído demasiadas veces cuando se reúne el Wizengamot.

—Citación para una vista oral el próximo día cinco de abril, Jefe Potter —recita el secretario judicial con su aprendido y aburrido sonsonete.

—¿Qué cargos esta vez? —bufa Harry, rasgando el sello del sobre.

No recuerda que ninguno de sus aurores haya recibido ningún requerimiento últimamente. Sus ojos se abren enormemente tras los cristales de sus gafas al constatar que esta vez la vista disciplinaria le implica directamente a él.

—¿Dejadez en el cumplimento de mi deber? —casi grita, incrédulo ante lo que lee— ¿Cómo que dejadez en el cumplimiento de mi deber?

Bourke se encoge de hombros.

—Yo sólo entrego las citaciones.

Y con el mismo aire insubstancial con el que ha llegado, se marcha.

Sin tiempo para preparar una defensa, o mucho peor, sin saber contra qué debe preparar esa defensa, a las siete de la tarde de un jueves cualquiera, a punto de marcharse a casa, Harry se encuentra con que tiene que presentarse ante el Wizengamot al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, sin tiempo para nada. No puede ser más que el producto de una gran confusión; de un error sin límites. ¡Y vaya si le van a oír los avinagrados miembros del tribunal mágico al día siguiente!

Acompañado de Penrose, a quien ha sacado de la cama a las seis de la mañana sin contemplaciones, Harry llega al Tribunal Nº 5 a las nueve menos diez. Un ligero movimiento de su mano abre los grandes portones con una facilidad pasmosa. Penrose se encoge un poco dentro de su túnica formal de entretiempo. El Jefe de Aurores está cabreado. ¡Joder si lo está!

—Parece que llegamos temprano —le susurra a Potter.

Harry recorre con la mirada la gran sala. En efecto, piensa. Parece que la mayoría de miembros del tribunal mágico se están tomando su tiempo para saborear el primer té del día, café, hígados de auror o lo que sea que esta panda de cretinos tomen para desayunar. Sólo el secretario judicial, muy atareado moviendo papeles de un lado a otro de su mesa, Carmilla Selwyn, que parece haber perdido algo dentro de su bolso y no le presta atención a nadie y, cómo no, el fiscal Draco Malfoy, se encuentran ya en el lugar.

—Con la venia del tribunal —empieza a hablar Penrose, acercándose a la grada donde se sientan los miembros del Wizengamot—, todo esto ha sido tan repentino que…

—El tribunal no está reunido, señor Penrose —le corta amablemente Carmilla Selwyn—. Deberá esperar para hacer cualquier alegación. Sin embargo, usted puede ir sentándose —indica a Harry con la misma amabilidad, señalando la silla en el centro de la sala—. No tardaremos mucho.

Penrose le dirige a Harry un gesto de impotencia, acompañado de un asentimiento: que se siente. Ambos magos miran la susodicha silla con cierta repulsión. Ignoran quien habrá sido juzgado recientemente, y por qué esta vez han sido necesarias las cadenas. Harry se dirige hacia la silla con aprensión, pero se sienta. Desea que a quien sea el encargado de estas cosas no se le hubiera olvidado quitarlas.

—¿Puedo señalar que este procedimiento me parece bastante irregular? —se atreve a insistir Penrose.

—Por supuesto que puede, amigo mío. Si le parece, discutiremos sobre ello en mi despacho —responde Selwyn.

La bruja cierra su bolso y se levanta.

—¿Ahora? —pregunta Penrose, extrañado.

—¿Cuándo, entonces? —replica ella. Después se vuelve hacia Bourke— Acompáñeme usted también, Pitt. Creo que necesitaré que tome nota de algunas cosas.

Cuando el pequeño grupo pasa justo por su lado, Harry hace ademán de unirse a ellos.

—A usted nadie le ha pedido que se levante, Jefe Potter.

Las palabras frías y cortantes de Malfoy dejan a Harry a medio camino de su intención. A continuación, un familiar tintineo de cadenas hace que Penrose vuelva la cabeza bruscamente, sobresaltado.

—Vista al frente, señor Penrose —ordena Selwyn, tirando del brazo del desconcertado letrado. Y añade para sí misma—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Malfoy.

Harry forcejea inútilmente, sus brazos y piernas envueltos por las gruesas cadenas a los brazos y patas de la silla. Desde lo alto de la grada, frente a él, Draco le observa con una expresión indescifrable.

—Si esto es una broma, Malfoy, te recuerdo el poco aguante que tengo para esta clase de cosas.

Como si no le hubiera oído, Draco desenrolla un pergamino que ha cogido de la mesa del secretario.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Malfoy!

Esta vez el fiscal aparta con molestia los ojos del escrito que está revisando, para decir:

—Hablará cuando el tribunal se dirija a usted, Jefe Potter.

—¡Vamos no me jodas! —Harry se ríe sin ganas—. ¿Tribunal? ¿Qué tribunal?

El fiscal le ignora.

—Vista oral disciplinaria del día 5 de abril —la voz de Draco resuena como un _sonorus_ en la vacía mazmorra—, relativa a la acusación de "dejadez en el cumplimiento de su deber" presentada por esta fiscalía contra Harry James Potter, Jefe de Auores del Ministerio.

—¡Hay que joderse! —masculla Harry. Se remueve con impotencia en la silla— ¡Y quítame estas cadenas de una puta vez, Malfoy!

Draco le dirige una mirada severa.

—Si vuelve a pronunciar la palabra "joder" ante este tribunal, Jefe Potter, nos veremos obligados a sancionar su falta de respeto.

—¿Os veréis obligados? —el auror casi se ahoga con su propia voz. Mira a su alrededor con sarcasmo— ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Harry tiene el rostro enrojecido y la mirada desquiciada por la sensación de irrealidad en la que se siente envuelto.

—Tampoco apreciamos la palabra "puta" —añade Draco con la mayor tranquilidad.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Harry desploma la cabeza sobre su pecho durante unos segundos, seguro de haber caído bajo alguna extraña maldición y estar delirando. O ha sido Draco el maldecido, porque también está desvariando.

—Los hechos son los que siguen…

Harry se yergue un poco en la silla, tanto como puede, sin poder evitar cierta curiosidad por escuchar las acusaciones que el fiscal va a verter sobre él.

—"Desde el quince de marzo hasta el 2 de abril del presente año, esta fiscalía ha enviado al antes mentado Jefe de Aurores, Harry James Potter, la cantidad de 280 memorándums, que no han sido respondidos, bajo la sospecha de haber sido rotos, quemados o simplemente desvanecidos…"

—¡Vamos no me jodas! —el fiscal alza una ceja en advertencia— ¿La fiscalía?

Draco carraspea un poco.

—Los últimos setenta lo eran… De la fiscalía —aclara—. Pero ni así logré que me hicieras caso.

—¡Pues vamos a inventarnos una vista oral disciplinaria! —exclama, Harry con ironía.

Las venas del cuello del auror están demasiado hinchadas, Draco se ha dado cuenta. Pero escoge encogerse elegantemente de hombros.

—Tú pusiste un hechizo avisador para evitarme cada vez que me acercaba…

Harry no puede negarlo. Observa como Draco se quita la túnica oficial del Wizengamot y la deja abandonada sobre su asiento. Después el fiscal desciende las escaleras de la grada y camina hasta el centro de la sala, donde se encuentra atornillada la silla para los acusados.

—Quítame las cadenas.

Harry todavía tiene el rostro sofocado y la mirada enrabiada. Pero su tono no ha sonado exigente. Draco camina a su alrededor, hasta detenerse a sus espaldas. Se inclina un poco sobre su hombro y susurra:

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que nunca te relajas.

Después se dedica a observar con atención la coronilla recubierta de un pelo algo más corto que el resto, a través del cual todavía pueden verse los trece puntos de sutura que Harry lleva en la cabeza. No le ha dicho que le visitó las tres primeras noches en San Mungo, hasta que el sanador le aseguró que estaba fuera de peligro.

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? —pregunta el auror.

—El tiempo que haga falta —responde Draco—. Hoy todos los juicios se celebrarán en el Tribunal Nº 3.

Harry aprieta los puños, lo único que puede hacer dentro de su cárcel de cadenas.

—Pues di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos de una vez—gruñe.

Draco deja escapar un suspiro, todavía detrás del auror.

—También te pierde la impaciencia —señala.

Desliza la mano por la abundante melena de Harry, ahora mucho más larga. Como la había llevado en cuarto curso, cuando tuvo lugar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sus dedos enredan y desenredan mechones oscuros y suaves, y acaban acariciando la tensa nunca del auror. El dedo pulgar de Draco sube y baja lentamente, masajeando cada cervical; palpando la piel caliente y un poco húmeda bajo el forro de pelo negro.

—Parece que no hay manera de que tú y yo vayamos al mismo paso, ¿verdad?

Draco empuja la cabeza de Harry hacía atrás, hasta apoyarla sobre su estómago. Descubre que el auror tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sus párpados tiemblan levemente. Los dedos de Draco resbalan despacio por las mejillas todavía suaves, recién afeitadas. Siempre logra calmarle. Siempre encuentra la manera…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? —la voz de Harry es apenas un susurro.

—No quiero más mierda entre nosotros.

Draco deposita un pequeño beso sobre su frente y Harry abre los ojos cuando pierde la calidez que cubría su espalda. No dice nada. Se limita a observar a Draco, que está de pie frente a él. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el fiscal parece ahora el hombre más inseguro del mundo.

—Yo no quiero que nos demos un tiempo, Harry. Quiero que todo tu tiempo sea mío.

En la mirada del mago hay algo que hace que Harry jadee por dentro; que tenga que luchar enconadamente entre derretirse ante el significado de esas palabras y seguir cabreado por las cadenas que le obligaban a permanecer quieto y sometido a la voluntad de su ex amante.

—¿Y Greengrass? —pregunta.

Draco chasquea la lengua con molestia.

—Me obligas a hacer cada cosa…

—¿Yo? —Harry no salta de su asiento porque no puede— ¡Draco suéltame porque tengo un par de hostias en cada mano que me vas a obligar a regalarte!

Draco esboza una pequeña sonrisa. No demasiado pretenciosa para no exaltar más al auror. Las venas de su cuello siguen hinchadas. Se arrodilla entre sus piernas y acaricia los fuertes muslos, que se tensan bajo sus manos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!

El cuerpo de Harry da otro inútil tirón y las cadenas parecen aferrarse más a sus extremidades. Draco no ceja en sus caricias. Porque siempre logra calmarle. Siempre encuentra la manera…

—Mandé hacer ese fénix especialmente para ti; como el que llevas tatuado en el hombro.

Un gran fenix rojo con las alas abiertas cubre el hombro derecho de Harry y parte de su omoplato. Se lo hizo hace ya algunos años. Fue un pronto de esos que le dan a veces, de los que luego se arrepiente. Pero a Draco siempre le ha fascinado ese tatuaje; obvia decir que le gusta más que el suyo.

Harry está intentado mantenerse estoico y controlado. De verdad que lo intenta. Pero el capullo de Draco está tocando donde no debe, arrodillado entre sus piernas como si estuviera a punto de darle la mamada de su vida.

—Hasta que no apareciste con él el día de la recepción, no tuve la certeza que nuestra relación no había terminado. Pero eres tan impulsivo, maldita idiota, que no pudiste esperar a que encontrara el momento de hablar contigo a solas, ¿verdad?

Harry deja escapar un suspiro de impotencia y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una de las manos de Draco llega a su entrepierna y aprieta suavemente.

—Y tan testarudo… Este mes he recibido una advertencia del departamento de contabilidad, llamando mi atención sobre mi dispendio en pergaminos, ¿lo sabías?

No, Harry no lo sabe, y tampoco le importa. Lo único que en este momento centra su atención es el sonido de la cremallera de su bragueta mientras Draco la baja. El frío ambiente de la mazmorra se ha vuelto caliente, casi sofocante.

—Parece que alguien _sí _se alegra de verme… —canturrea Draco.

Harry siente su aliento húmedo y caliente sobre el algodón de los calzoncillos, y después los labios que delinean despacio la tiesura que hay debajo.

—Sabes… —jadea—… sabes que cualquier día de estos… puedes encontrarte en un calabozo del Cuartel General de Aurores… por cualquier cargo que me invente, ¿verdad?

Nota como los labios de Draco se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre su erección.

—Será divertido ver como lo consigues —le reta el fiscal.

Harry deja escapar una carcajada entrecortada por los jadeos.

—Tú espera… a que les diga… a Harkiss y a MacBoone que… te quiero en un calabozo… antes del… ¡joder!

Draco le ha engullido hasta el fondo de su garganta y le mantiene ahí durante unos breves y maravillosos segundos. Instintivamente sus manos intentan acariciar la rubia cabeza que se mueve entre sus piernas, pero no puede.

—Draco —gime—, por favor, las cadenas…

Con una última e intensa chupada, Draco deja que el hinchado pene de Harry se escurra de entre sus labios y, como un resorte, se reconduzca prieto y firme sobre la camisa de uniforme que todavía cubre su vientre.

—Levanta el culo…

Harry obedece como puede, sin cuestionar ya nada, y Draco logra bajar pantalones y calzoncillos hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Después, el auror observa hipnotizado como Draco se desprende de sus zapatos, su americana, su corbata, sus pantalones, sus boxers _Kevin-Stone_ "Sólo para magos que aman el confort y la elegancia"…

Draco sonríe. Los ojos de Harry le miran nublados de deseo, su pertinaz encabronamiento rendido, cuerpo y sentidos entregados sólo a él. Sabe que a partir de este momento tendrá al Harry que ha estado buscando. El que le ama sin declaraciones oficiales; a quien él amaba sin más confesión que un fénix de oro con las alas abiertas y ojos de rubí.

—No más mierda entre nosotros… —musita mientras se sienta sobre el caliente regazo del auror. Y le besa.

A falta de otra cosa, Harry concentra todo su delirio en la boca. Devora la de Draco como si fuera a engullirle entero, aferrado a su lengua. Con sus propias rodillas sobre los muslos del auror, Draco trata de mantener el equilibrio agarrándose al respaldo de la silla y, al mismo tiempo, responder con la misma intensidad al beso que arde en su boca.

—Alguien puede entrar… —jadea Harry, de pronto, como si en este momento acabara de darse cuenta de donde se encuentran.

Draco niega fervorosamente con la cabeza. Confía plenamente en la palabra de Carmilla Selwyn. Y piensa que seguramente este va a ser uno de los polvos más acrobáticos de su vida, porque no quiere desencadenar al auror. No todavía. Sujetándose del respaldo, se echa hacia atrás para poder extender las piernas y pasarlas por encima de los brazos encadenados al reposabrazos de la silla. Después, se eleva un poco hasta lograr llevar la erección de Harry hasta su ano.

—Sabes que todo esto podría ser mucho más fácil, ¿verdad? —resopla el auror, sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo que hace temblar el suyo.

Draco cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes mientras se empala poco a poco, engullendo centímetro a centímetro a su amante. Cuando los abre, Harry tiene una deliciosa expresión de desesperación en el rostro. Boquea como si no supiera si quejarse o alentarle. Pero Draco siempre logra calmarle. Siempre encuentra la manera… Le acoge, estrecho y caliente, hasta hacerle suplicar; le sella los labios a besos hasta ahogar su ansiedad; llena la lóbrega mazmorra de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros, hasta derramar a Harry a gritos y dejarle tan flojo y rendido como a él mismo.

A Harry ya no le molestan las cadenas. Sólo desea seguir hundido en Draco; respirar la transpirada camisa sobre la que reposa ahora su cara; oír el íntimo silencio que ha sucedido a la ruidosa detonación de sus cuerpos. Por eso se queja cuando el cuerpo amado y caliente le abandona. Las cadenas caen con un gran estruendo sobre el suelo de piedra, pero él se queda quieto, sólo observando cómo Draco cubre poco a poco su desnudez, sin preocuparse por cubrir la suya.

Cuando el mago rubio regresa de la grada donde ha recogido su túnica y le tiende la mano, por fin, Harry se siente con fuerzas para abandonar la silla de los acusados y subirse los pantalones. Se funden en un abrazo íntimo, el que las manos, los brazos, las piernas de Harry necesitan. Después, Draco saca de su bolsillo el broche y se lo prende en la túnica.

Cuando caminan hacia los grandes portones para abandonar la vieja mazmorra convertida en tribunal, Harry sabe que no será la última vez que la visite. Probablemente la semana siguiente o la próxima, si no mañana mismo, habrá una nueva citación y Draco desafiará de nuevo su paciencia; pondrá a prueba su carácter y su relación.

Pero Harry también sabe que Draco, su Draco, siempre logrará calmarle. Siempre encontrará la manera de reconciliarlos una vez más.

**FIN**


End file.
